Grapes
by Bloody Winged
Summary: Grapes could be a great inspiration... - just a little Trowa/Quatre ficlet to cheer my dear auntie up


_**"Grapes"**_  
_**Pairing:**_ Trowa/Quatre (my first time with them ^^;;)  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Word Count:**_ 1.094  
_**Warnings:**_ some thoughts, some sap and maybe some dirty thoughts about grapes? . XDDD  
_**Summary:**_ Grapes could be a great inspiration…  
_**Author's Note:**_ I actually dared to write them, so please… be nice? ^^;; I did it for my poor auntie (winds_of_water) who has lost her turtle today and needs some cheering up *hugs her lots*  
_**Also: **_Sorry for the lame title, but I really couldn't think of anything else ^^;;

* * *

_**"Grapes"**_

Quatre Winner was a man of taste. He had been trained to appreciate the fine things in life from a very early age on and now that he was an adult he loved indulging in them. Not that he would ever go overboard with it – that just wasn't his nature – but he loved to show the great things he had grown up with to others. Mainly his friends, though only one of them ever had the privilege of getting to know his guilty pleasures.

It was Trowa who had first found out about his love for music – only a few hours after they had met. Coaxing different tunes out of his violin had fascinated him ever since he first heard it. It wasn't as easy as pressing the key of the piano, an instrument he had been instructed to play ever since he was a child, and he had set his mind to it to someday learn how to do it. So when, a few years later and in the midst of a war, he had found that there was one present at their current base, he couldn't resist. And he had been overjoyed in finding his new friend joining him in their impromptu duet. Nothing could unite two souls faster than a duet played in perfect harmony.

After that first discovery, there had been more. He and Trowa had so many things in common, even after growing up so differently. It made his heart ache and go out for his friend as he first got a few glimpses of the others past. He wanted to hold him close and take the pain of his past away, soothe the shadows of terror that could be found in his incredible green eyes.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. One on its own didn't make much sense, but combined they gave the first part of a picture. The more of these puzzle-pieces that came to light, the better they got to know each other and Quatre couldn't help but admire the picture they formed. Trowa had always been perfect in his eyes, but what laid beyond his incredible strong frame and deep emerald gaze was even more awe inspiring than the rest. A gentle soul and a kind heart, buried deep within the layers of a soldier. Trowa was strong at the same time as he was vulnerable, hard and gentle, giving and firm. A person made out of contradictions and Quatre couldn't be more fascinated. As someone who treasured the unique, Trowa was like a charm bewitching him.

After the war he had gone back to his family and the business awaiting him. Trowa had followed him after he asked him to, never leaving his side if there wasn't another way around it. And so he had even more time to study his new love. He had thought that maybe, after he knew all of the green-eyed teen's secrets, he would get bored, as it had happened in the past. But the more he learned, the more he became enthralled. He knew his fascination with the former circus-clown bordered on obsession, but he didn't care. As long as Trowa was happy about staying with him and loving him, feeding his obsession, he didn't think of it as something bad. And the taller teen had made it abundantly clear that it was his joy to be 'of service'.

This led them to their current situation. They had wandered off into the music-room earlier, engaging in another bout of making music so intense it nearly bordered on making love. They had both found that their souls only were content while singing together, creating and moving as one. This was why they never had any problems in falling in with each other while they played. They never used sheet music to play – one of them would simply start, playing out the feelings of their heart, and the other would join in, always in perfect pitch.

Afterwards they were lying down on the couch at the other side of the room, cuddling up together and enjoying one of Quatre's other pleasures – grapes, freshly plugged of his very own wine yard. Most of them went into the makings of the wine his company produced – a small side business, but one of the ones that held his biggest interest anyway – but he always made sure that some of them got freshly delivered right to him. He knew how much Trowa loved them – only another pleasure they shared – and they were perfect for feeding each other in moments like that.

Accepting another one of the small balls of fruity goodness with his lips from the ones of his lover he noticed the questioning gaze Trowa bestowed upon him. The green-eyed teen never had gotten into the habit of talking much, but Quatre didn't care. He knew what he wanted most of the time anyway. Like this time.

"Just a thought," he explained the unvoiced question with a quirk on his lips while playing with another grape he had just plucked off the stem.

At the raised eyebrow he smiled at his taller lover while lifting the grape between them.

"These are a lot like you, you know," he continued, an amused smile playing on his lips. "They blend in perfectly with others and it's hard to find the one you know will taste just _right_. Their skin is soft but firm, holding in all the goodness that is lying below, like a surprise package of inspiration. The fruit itself can be rich and sweet, just as much as it can be sour and a tad bit tart. They are like single little packages of goodness, every time I eat them."

His smile had turned into a grin by now and he popped the one he was holding into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it happily while looking into his lovers amused eyes.

"But you know the most important thing they have in common with you?" the blond asked and Trowa shook his head with a smile of his own playing on his lips, patiently waiting for his partner to come to his no doubt interesting conclusion.

A mischievous glimmer stole its way to the usually so innocent looking eyes. Not that Trowa didn't know that his lover was anything but…

"I love them. Eating them and tasting them and I can't ever get enough," the blond concluded, just before pulling the other close enough to kiss him.

And then he proceeded to show him _exactly_ what he had meant.

END

* * *

Uhm… I hope you liked? ^^;; And that I didn't totally ruin them? ^^;;


End file.
